


Yeah, He does that.

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Cabin Pressure, Reluctant Persuaders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Possibly) the worlds least capable airline meets (definitely) the worlds least capable ad agency</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, He does that.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing belongs to me. Cabin Pressure was written by John Finnemore and was a Pozzitive Production for the BBC. Reluctant Persuaders was written by Ed Rowett and was an Absolutely Production for the BBC. This hasn't really been checked for spelling and grammar so apologies if there are any errors

Despite finding the hidden gold, and having a fairytale ending for everyone, Carolyn still feels like the rug could be pulled out from under their feet at any moment. Aeroplane fuel eats up money, so do landing fees, and catering, and simply running an airline. Arthur’s website brings in customers, yes, but surely more people are forced away from the webpage by the bright blue background and the dancing aeroplanes. What OJS really needs is a proper advertising company to do what they do best. 

Carolyn is reluctant to shell out thousands of pounds, if not more, on the best advertising agencies in London, so when she sees a tiny company that isn’t even on the list of best affordable agencies, she jumps at the chance. Reviews say they are the worst in London, but Carolyn isn’t put off by that, she saw worse reviews for MJN and knows that for all its faults (and God knows there were many) MJN was adequate. So she phones the number on the website and has a truly unhelpful conversation with the receptionist.   
After minutes of vague answers from Laura-the-receptionist Carolyn finally talks to someone who knows something about the advertising agency. Amanda Brook arranges a meeting for the next week, and all Carolyn has to do is wait. 

\---

For some reason Douglas takes it upon himself to go with her to the meeting, deciding that she couldn’t possibly make the right decisions for her company or something. Douglas assumes that having more than one person on their side of the negotiations will make haggling easier.

The place they arrive at is so run down, and so not what’s expected of an advertising agency in London that Carolyn has to check the address multiple times, while Douglas looks around for any sign that they are actually in the right place. He finds an open door, pokes his head in, has an unhelpful conversation with the receptionist, and is then told by a man in a t-shirt that he is in the right place for Hardacres advertising agency. Before Douglas can leave to tell Carolyn they’ve arrived, the man offers him a bowl of cereal. 

\---

The meeting doesn’t get underway until Carolyn demands that they see Mr Hardacre and not his lackeys who don’t seem to be doing anything but sitting around eating coco pops from those bowls with the inbuilt straws. 

“Hey that’s not-“

“No she’s right Teddy. That is what you’re doing.”

“You’re doing it too!”

“I never said I wasn’t.”

Carolyn just sighs, and thanks everything that she only has Arthur to contend with. The bickering continues, until a man walks out of a door Carolyn had previously assumed to have led to a cupboard. 

“Mr. Hardacre, this is Carolyn and Douglas. They run an airline.” The slightly less stupid one says. 

“Hello. You must be Rup-“

Her opening gambit is ruined by Douglas shouting “You!” at the man and moving as if to punch him. Douglas isn’t a very aggressive man, and definitely isn’t prone to violence, so seeing him go to attack a stranger shocks Carolyn. When she recovers, she grabs his arm and pulls him backwards. 

Three voices start up at the same time.

“Douglas? My god, I haven’t seen you in years. How the devil are you?”

“Douglas. What was that about?”

“What just happened?”

Douglas breathes deeply. 

“He slept with my wife.”

There’s a silence before the taller of the two men eating cereal speaks. 

“Sleeping with wives. Yeah, he does that.”


End file.
